The transdermal perfusion of fluids for drug delivery has in recent years become an increasingly favoured alternative to intravenous or oral drug delivery. The technique has however found limited application because the epidermis (outer skin layer) forms an effective barrier to the perfusion of substances and in particular drugs having a large molecular size.
Various techniques have been proposed to enhance transdermal delivery including iontophoresis and the use as chemical enhancers. (Chemical enhancement is for example described in Int. J. Pharm. 1989, 49, 199-201 and Iontophoresis in J. Pharm. Sci. 1990, 79, 490-93). Mechanical stimulation for instance by ultrasound has also been used to enhance transdermal delivery. (Use of ultrasound is for example described in Pharm. Res. 1992, 9, 559-564). There remains a need however to provide a more effective transdermal technique particularly for peptides and hormones which hitherto have not been capable of being transdermally administered.